


ATTENTION

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Park Jihyo is working as a part time librarian in their University and Hirai Momo, the famous Dancing Machine who has a big fat crush on Jihyo, does everything just to get the librarian's attention. What will happen to her efforts?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 25
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. 1

Reaching her limit, Jihyo sighed and dragged Momo out of the library.

"Where are we going?"

Jihyo remained silent, still dragging Momo until they reach one of the Dance Rooms in their University.

"THIS is where YOU belong. Not in the library–"

"So you're saying that I'm not allowed to go anywhere?"

"No. What I'm saying is that I want you to stop bothering me already. Stop going to the library and cause trouble, even dragging me in the chaos you've made. It's giving me headache."

"I wasn't coming there because of you..."

"Who cares if you're not coming there because of me?! I just want peace, Hirai! Even just for a second or something!"

"Then make me. Make me not want to go on the library anymore."

Momo locked her gaze with hers.

"Library are meant for study purposes not for making troubles or courting someone if ever that's what you're doing."

"Then answer me already and leave that freaking place."

Jihyo creased her brows, confusion visible on her face.

"W-What are you... talking about?"

"This."

Jihyo had her eyes widened in shock on the next move Momo did.

Pinning her on the nearest wall, Momo immediately closed their gaps, pressing their lips together.

•••

Another day, another noisy Momo causing trouble on the library, making Jihyo sigh by just the thought of that.

Isn't she tired already? Jihyo thought.

It all started on the start of second semester when they both accidentally bumped into each other.

– FLASHBACK – 

Wiping her sweats after their dance practice, Momo slumped herself on the floor to catch her breath and take a little rest.

Hirai Momo also known as the Sky University's Dancing Machine or should I say, DANCING MOCHINE.

She is a well known student because of her great dancing skills as well as her duality. She's different when performing and when she's just with her group of friends.

Feeling more better, Momo stood up and fixed her things before saying her goodbyes to her team mates and made her way out the Dance Room.

Drinking her water and walking ar the same time, Momo couldn't focus on the way she's walking to, causing her to bump into someone, spilling her water to both of their clothes.

Widening her eyes, Momo immediately stood up to check the person she bumped, offering a hand to help her stand up.

"A-Are you okay? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to–"

She stopped when the girl shot her a glare before swatting her hand off.

"I get that you're famous but can't you be more careful? Now what am I going to wear?"

The girl stood up and groaned.

"Here, uhmm... I have an extra shirt with me."

Momo opened her bag and got her shirt, giving it to the girl who still accepted it anyways.

"I'm really really sorry..."

"It's fine. Just be more careful next time."

Momo nodded and when the girl was about to leave, she held her wrist.

"Can I have your name?"

The girl looked at her hand holding her wrist before looking at her.

"Jihyo. Park Jihyo."

Momo smiled like an idiot.

She sure got scared on how Jihyo shot her a glare earlier but that won't stop her for having a crush on her.

– END OF FLASHBACK –

And that's when it all started.

The next following days, months and years, Momo did everything just to get Jihyo's attention.

Bought her foods, cute stuffs, gave her notes, some sweets, and even flowers but still, Jihyo didn't budge to any of those.

And speaking of the In love Dancing Mochine, there she comes.

"Hey, pretty..."

Momo smiled and winked at Jihyo but the latter just mentally rolled her eyes.

"What do you want again? I'm already tired of getting in trouble because of you."

"I just want to ask if you're free later? Let's have dinner together and maybe... watch some movies?"

"If I agree to this, will you finally stop?"

Momo shrugged and pouted like a little baby.

"Won't make a promise about it."

"Tch. Fine."

Momo widened her eyes and smiled widely, jumping in joy.

For the first time of her thousand attempts to ask Jihyo out in those 2 years, Jihyo finally said yes.

"Great! I'll fetch you later. See you, pretty!"

Before leaving, Momo gave her a plushie keychain with a pack of candies and even blew a kiss for her.

Jihyo looked at the gift Momo gave her and she just can't help but smile.

She admires Momo's efforts and everything, she appreciates it so much.

She's not dumb to realize what Momo's trying to do but she can't.

She just can't.

•••

"Hey, guys! Do you know where Jihyo is? I went to the library and–"

Momo stopped midway on her sentence when the she found the person she's looking for, smiling and giggling to whatever the guy she's with had said.

"I-I'm sorry, Mo..."

She looked behind over her shoulder and found her friends looking all guilty.

"You guys knew about her relationship?"

"We also just found out about it last thursday and we were finding the right time to tell you and–"

Momo raised her hand to motion Sana from explaining, heaving a sigh and plastering a tight smile for them.

"It's okay. I appreciate your effort."

With that, she slowly walked backwards a few steps before turning around and running her way to her car, immediately going inside the driver's seat.

"Why didn't you just told me in the first place, Jihyo? You even made me get hopes by the time you finally agreed going out with me and even said that you really had fun."

Momo bitterly smiled before finally letting the tears she've been keeping for a long time, flow on her cheeks.

"All I want is attention. Is that really too much to ask for, Park?"


	2. 2

It has just only been a good four months that has passed but Jihyo decided to break her relationship already.

Not gonna lie, Daniel is a really good guy.

He's charming, taltented and is such a gentlemen, he's almost every girl's dream guy in their University.

Jihyo appreciated all the efforts and memories they made for the past 4 months that they've dated but she decided to long for something that's not him and decided to be honest and break up with him already.

She always says that she's contented with Daniel already, perhaps that's true but it's like she's longing for something.

She's craving for something.

Or someone rather.

Being so drowned in her thoughts, she didn't noticed that a girl was already snapping her fingers in front her just to get her attention.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry... what is it again?"

"I was asking on how much would it cost me to borrow this book if I won't give you my I.D"

"O-Oh... it's f-free... you just have to write down your name and the book you want to borrow."

The girl, who was Momo grabbed a pen and the notebook before writing the informations needed in there.

"You're always spacing out. Eat in time and tell your boyfriend not to starve you."

With that, Momo left leaving Jihyo speechless.

Ever since Momo knew about her relationship with Daniel, the girl turned cold towards almost everybody, even to their circle of friends but her caring side and sunshine smile is still on her, it's just that you'll mostly see her emotionless and just quiet on the side.

They often bump at each other but the latter would just mutter a quick apology before walking away like nothing just happened.

She tried making conversations with her but Momo would just answer bluntly and would always find ways to escape from her, making her heart ache.

She didn't knew that it affected Momo so much to the point that the girl's social life got affected as well.

And that concludes Jihyo's thoughts.

Momo's smile and clingyness is what she's longing and craving for.

•••

"Hey, Mo..."

Momo looked up and found Nayeon and Chaeyoung along with Tzuyu and Dahyun.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! It's been so long since you last hang out with us! Join us for tomorrow!"

"No, I have plans already."

"We know you don't, Unnie. And we know what you're thinking, Jihyo Unnie won't be there with us tomorrow."

"Why would you even think that I'm looking for her? Tch."

"So... does that mean you're coming with us tomorrow?"

"Tch. Fine."

•••

Saturday morning cam and just as the girls promised to Momo, Jihyo wasn't really with them, which she's glad(?) because there eould be no one bugging her.

For the past few weeks, Jihyo had been so clingy...? with her, always finding ways to engage a conversation with her but Momo being Momo, wants to play hard first.

Her feelings for Jihyo didn't go away, obviously.

She wants to play hard first and make Jihyo exprience what she experienced on pursuing her before.

Of course she's not dumb to know what Jihyo's motive is, she's not deaf nor blind to see the girl's efforts but she wants to give the girl a little taste of her revenge first before surrendering herself.

"You guys came just in time! Lunch is all ready now!"

Her train of thoughts got cut off when a familiar voice spoke.

Blinking continuously, she looked around and found an unknown house for her, it's almost like a mansion rather.

The next thing she knew, Jihyo is already in front of her.

"Mina said you won't be coming for today because you already have plans..."

"Well aparently, I have to cancel those because they ranted that it's been so long since I last hang out with them."

"Yo, lovebirds! Come on in already! We're hungry!"

Jihyo just shrugged everything off and held Momo's hand before pulling the latter inside the house.

•••

They were in the middle of conversations when the door bell rang.

Jihyo immediately stood up and opened the door, only to be puzzled upon seeing who it was.

It was her parents along with another set of couple.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?"

Jihyo got frozen on realizing what's happening, their friends still confused on the background.

Her parents are with Momo's parents.

Oh, fudge. Jihyo thought.

"Momo? I didn't knew you're here, Sweety. Because you literally ditched our meeting for your friends."

Momo turned to look at Jihyo but the latter was just frozen on her spot, looking at her parents and Momo's parents back and forth.

"Come on, let's take this talk inside."

They all agreed and proceeded on Jihyo's Dad's office in their house.

Their circle of friends bidding their goodbyes to give them some privacy and set their bonding time aside first.

"Why are you guys here again? In Jihyo's... house?"

"Oh, Sweetheart, Jihyo's parents' company are our company's biggest client and business partner as well."

Momo remained silent while Jihyo was literally hiding behind her Mom, holding her hands tightly.

"And since you didn't came to the meeting earlier, we just decided to take it here in the house but to our surprise, you're also here with our daughter."

"Can we just... get to the point of that meeting I ditched earlier?"

"You're marrying their daughter."

•••

"You planned this didn't you?"

Jihyo had her head hung low as their now both inside her room.

After what Momo's Dad had said, Momo dragged Jihyo towards where her room is, getting it wrong for two times as they entered her sisters' room for the first two.

"As long as I wanted to deny it but... perhaps I... did?"

"Why, Jihyo? Are you really that desperate to be with me?!"

"Don't be so full of yourself, Hirai. I wasn't in the right mind when I proposed that to my Dad. They want me back with them and in exchange, I will marry you. But I realized I was wrong. I was so wrong on making that deal because I know, you'll never agree on that. That's why I told Dad to just cancel it and everything that was planned already but he said that your parents had already approved on it. Not because of the money of our company because we never offered money in exchange of a person, but because your parents wants to."

Momo was speechless and silent for a good minute before finally taking it all in.

Smirking, Momo slowly made her way towards where Jihyo is and pinned the latter on the nearest wall, making sure to lock their gazes together.

"Don't be too full of yourself too, Park. What made you even think that I won't agree on this?"

"W-What? B-But you were literally always pushes me away everytime I–"

Jihyo's words were cut off by another pair of lips crashing on her.

"I was just playing with you. I want you to experience atleast a little bit of what I experienced with you before."

Jihyo opened her mouth to respond but immediately closed it on not finding the right words to say.

"So... when are you going to ask me to marry you? You know... girls and boys are always following me and—"

"Why so cocky? I won't ask you to marry me, you would just say no."

"Well then, I would be glad to do the honors on asking my girl out."

Intertwining their hands together, Momo gently caressed Jihyo's cheeks, plastering a smile on her faxe, admiring the latter's beauty.

"It all started when we bumped with each other and you glared at me. I did everything to make you smile amd get your attention but to no avail, I still failed. Just how fast the times passed by that it turns everything around. It was now you who's pursuing me. And here we are now, alone together in your room. You being sandwiched between me and the wall."

Jihyo chuckled on how sarcasm amd cockyness was in Momo's voice when she's speaking all of those.

"I, Hirai Momo, wamts to ask you Park Jihyo a really important question amd I'm hoping, you'll say an answer I've been wanting to her for a very long time now."

Jihyo smiled but had her eyes widen when Momo suddenly pulled out a ring on her pants' back pocket.

"Let's skip the girlfriends' phase and be each other's wife already. Will you marry me, Ms. Park?"

Smiling widely, Jihyo nodded continuously as Momo returned a wide smile as well, carefully placing the ring on Jihyo's ring finger.

"Turns out that we both just wanted each other's attention, eh?"


End file.
